Back 2 U
by Lisa-chanieo
Summary: Ketika Kim Myung Su putus dengan Nakamoto Yuta dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya semua akan ada disini cast: Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Myung Su(OC), Jhonny Seo, Park Hye Ra(OC) And support cast: all member Of NCT 127. Genre: romance, sad/angst, comedy? and fluff
1. chapter 1

Back 2 U

P.s: Sambil dengerin lagunya NCT 127 yang Back 2 U

Cast:

Nakamoto Yuta

Kim Myung So(OC)

Jhonny Seo(OC)

Park Hyo Ra(OC)

All Member NCT 127

Genre:

Romance

Fluff

Sad

Little bit comedy(?)

\--

 ** _Author pov'_**

Malam hari ini di kota Seoul yang merupakan kota tersibuk Korea Selatan bintang bintang bersinar terang berdampingan dengan bulan dengan sinar redupnya tertutup awan serta juga angin pelan dingin meniup rambut halus hitam milik seorang laki-laki bernama Nakamoto Yuta atau kita panggil Yuta.

Dengan segelas kopi Caramel Macchiato hangat dan manis menemaninya di balkon taman rumahnya yang megah ini.

Jam di HP-nya menunjukan 01.27 malam. Yuta menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Ia tau dalam hitungan detik HP-nya akan berbunyi.

 _"Tut...Tut...Tut.."_ (Myung So Baby) tertera di layar HP-nya.

 ** _Yuta pov_ '**

Nama yang sangat ku kenal tertera di HP ku. Otak ku beradu. Angkat atau tidak.

Tanpa persetujuan otakku tanganku bergerak sendiri menggeser tombol berwarna hijau dilayar.

 _"Ha..ha..halo?"_ Terdengar suara perempuan yang tersendat-sendat seperti habis menangis.

 _"Yu..yuta...kau disana?"_ Lanjut perempuan itu.

 _"Ya.aku disini."_ Aku meneguhkan hatiku. Mengatakan bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir.

 _"To..to...long..dengarkan penjelasan ku."_

 _"Apa yang harus dijelaskan semua sudah jelas Myung So-sshi."_ Hatiku berdenyut perih.

 _"A...ku..mohon. Aku membutuhkan mu"_

 _"Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku jangan pernah mencariku lagi."_

 _"Ini adalah yang terakhir untuk kita"_ lanjutku dan langsung memutuskan telepon kami.

Kim Myung Su adalah perempuan yang sangat ku cintai dan sayang. Tapi dia tidak lah sebaik seperti yang kupikir sebelumnya.

 _"Yuta...jangan bergadang nak"_ ucap ibuku dari pintu rumah.

Aku masuk sambil membawa Caramel Macchiato favorite ku.

 _"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Mukamu sangat lesu"_ ucap ibuku sambil memegang wajahku.

 _"Aku baik baik saja eomma. Aku ingin tidur"_ Dan aku pun berjalan ke kamarku.

Aku tak bisa tidur. Aku menatap foto diriku dan Myung Su. Kami tersenyum ceria bersama di Jinhae saat bunga bunga sakura berguguran.

 **Senyummu sangat manis. Tapi hati mu tidak.**

 _"Hah... lebih baik aku tidur dari pada memikirkannya"_

Aku membaringkan badanku dan semakin lama aku mengantuk dan tertidur.

 ** _Author pov'_**

 ** _02.00 kst_**

Beda halnya dengan Yuta yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, perempuan bernama Myung Su dia...bisa kita bilang **"hancur"**

 _"Hiks... hiks...hiks...Yu..Yuta.."_ hanya kalimat itu yang terdengar dari kamar Myung Su yang berantakan sekali. Baju baju kotor tersebar kemana-mana. Make up di meja riasnya sudah tak teratur.

Sang pemilik kamar berada di pojok kamarnya sambil terus menangis.

Walaupun bintang diluar sana bersinar terang tapi terbalik dengan keadaan hati Myung Su.

Ia tau bahwa itu adalah salahnya. Tapi tidak salah bukan jika ia ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya pada Yuta? Ini semua hanya salah paham.

 _"Ku mohon Yuta dengarkan aku... Ini semua salah paham"_ ucap Myung Su sedih.

10 menit kemudian.

Keadaan kamar Myung Su sekarang benar benar senyap. Tak ada lagi suara isak tangis milik Myung Su. Ia sekarang sudah tertidur di atas sofanya. Hari ini adalah hari berat untuknya dan juga Yuta.

 ** _Author pov'_**

 ** _12.00kst_**

Masih dikamar berantakan Myung Su. Sang pemilik sekarang sudah mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

Tubuhnya yang cape sudah terduduk di sofa tempatnya tidur semalam.

 ** _Myung Su pov'_**

 _"Huft...kamarku sangat berantakan sekali"_

Ya,ini karena kejadian semalam. Aku sters dan melempar semua barang.

Aku putus dengan Yuta laki-laki yang sangat kucintai.

Sakit rasanya. Tapi ini salah paham.

 _"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan dulu. Kamar mu lebih penting Myung Su."_

Aku ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Aku mengambil pasta gigi ku dan sikat gigi ungu kesayangan ku. Tapi mataku menangkap sikat gigi berwarna hitam di sebelah sikat gigi ku. Itu milik Yuta. Yuta memang sering menginap disini dan meninggalkan banyak barangnya disini.

 ** _Flashback on_**

 ** _Author pov'_**

 _"Baby...gosokin gigiku..." Manja Yuta pada Myung Su di depannya._

 _"Ogah..kan oppa punya tangan sendiri" Myung Su terus melanjutkan aktivitas menggosok giginya._

 _"Ish...jahat amat sih sama pacar sendiri. Aku cium juga nih."_

 _"Cium aja. Ikhlas kok"_ _Myung su membilas bekas pasta gigi di bibirnya. Dan tiba-tiba..._

 _Chu~~_

 _Yuta menarik Myung Su dan langsung mencium bibirnya._

 _"Ish...belom sikat gigi udah main cium ciuma aja!" Kesal Myung Su yang sebenarnya juga baper._

 _Yuta menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan langsung menggosok giginya._

 ** _Flashback off*_**

 ** _Author pov'_**

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi Myung Su langsung mulai membereskan kamarnya.

Ia memulai dari meja di dekat tempat tidurnya.Terpajang beberapa potret dirinya dan Yuta tersenyum bersama. Myung su mengambil salah satu foto mereka di Lotte World dan mengamatinya lama.

 _"Semua sudah berakhir kah?"_ Myung Su masih tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

 _"Nanana nanana esseo ppali pihae right cherry bomb"_ Nada dering HP Myung Su berbunyi.

Tertera nama Jhonny Seo.

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Halo Myung Su apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Ne aku baik baik saja"_

 _"Apa kita bisa bertemu?"_

 _"Ne. Dimana?"_

 _"Cafe biasa"_

 _"Oke"_

Dan setelahnya Myung Su berbenah kamarnya cepat dan pergi menemui Jhonny sahabatnya dan Yuta.

 ** _15.00kst_**

Kita akan berpaling sejenak dari Myung Su dan melihat keadaan Yuta.

 _"Kau mau kemana Yuta?"_ Tanya ibu Yuta.

 _"Pergi sebentar"_ Ucap Yuta sambil memakai jaket Hoodie hitamnya dan langsung pergi dengan mobil sportnya.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar 15 menit sampailah dia di sebuah mall besar di kota Seoul. Mungkin Yuta butuh sedikit refreshing.

Yuta berjalan santai di mall tapi mukanya sangat dingin. Tentu dia agak bingung karena ia biasa datang bersama Myung Su yang selalu mengajaknya ngobrol.

Yuta datang ke cafe favoritnya di mall ini. Memesan Grean tea latte dingin dan duduk di pojok cafe, memakai masker serta memasang headset semakin membuatnya seperti tokoh manga.

 ** _Dilain sisi_**

Myung Su baru saja sampai di mall tempat pertemuannya dengan Jhonny. Ia berjalan pelan menuju cafe pertemuan. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki mall Myung Su bertemu dengan Jhonny dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam.

Myung Su yang masih galaw karena Yuta dan Jhonny yang terlalu canggung untuk bertanya hanya diam.

Setelah sampai di cafe tujuan Jhonny memesankan Grean tea latte untuk Myung Su dan Vanila latte untuk dirinya. Myung Su berencana mengambil tempat di pojok cafe tapi ternyata tempat itu sudah ada yang menepati.

Myung Su duduk membelakangi punggung lelaki itu. Bau parfum mint kuat menyeruak ke dalam hidung Myung Su. Bau ini sangat familiar baginya. Iya, bau parfum mahal milik Yuta. Tapi, itu bukan Yuta bukan? Atau iya?

Setelah 10 menit kemudian Jhonny kembali dengan pesanan mereka.

 ** _Yuta pov'_**

 _"Myung Su-ah bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Yuta?"_ Suara Jhonny Hyung? Myung Su? Apa itu beneran mereka?

 _"Hah..."_ Itu suara nafas Myung Su. Aku yakin itu.

 _"Aku putus dengan Yuta"_ Iya itu Myung Su.

 _"Maafkan aku Myung Su-ah. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya. Ini salah ku"_ Salahmu apa Hyung? Myung Su lah yang jalang.

 _"Maafkan aku memintamu untuk menjadi pacar bohonganku untuk memanas manaskan Jessica yang selingkuh dariku."_ Deg! Jhonny Hyung? Kau yang melakukan ini? Dan Myung Su juga? Kenapa kalian tak memberi tahu ku?

 _"Tidak apa Jhonny oppa. Ini salahku"_

 _"Tidak. Ini salah aku. Aku tidak membolehkan ku menjelaskan hubungan rekayasa kita ke Yuta."_ Jhonny Hyung kau dan Myung Su merencanakan ini?

 _"Sudahlah Jhonny oppa. Kurasa Yuta akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."_

Jhonny Hyung dan Myung Su berpacaran hanya untuk membuat cemburu pacarnya Jhonny Hyung. Tapi mereka tak memberi tahu itu pada ku? Aku kan pac-- maksudku mantan Myung Su.

 _"Maafkan aku tidak memperbolehkan mu menjelaskan ini pada Yuta. Karena Yuta pasti tidak akan membolehkanmu menjadi pacar bohonganku. Dan waktu itu aku stres berat."_ Suara Jhonny Hyung mejelaskan semua pertanyaan ku. Dan suara isakaan kecil dari Myung Su terdengar.

Aku sudah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan ku tapi, aku harus marah atau memaafkan mereka? Di satu sisi aku ingin memaafkan mereka terutama Myung Su dan di satu sisi mengingat ketika aku menangkap basah mereka bermesraan tanpa memberi tahukan alasan mereka aku sangat tersakiti.

 ** _Author pov'_**

Yuta sekarang berdiri dari bangkunya dan berbalik arah menuju meja Myung Su dan Jhonny. Ia berdiri didepan meja Myung Su.

 _"Kenapa kau tak pernah menjelaskan itu semua padaku Myung Su-sshi?"_ Ucap Yuta sambil membuka masker dari wajahnya.

 _"Yu..Yuta...?"_ Kaget Myung Su yang tak percaya. Matanya melebar seperti akan keluar begitupun Jhonny.

Belum sempat Myung Su membuka mulutnya Yuta sudah berjalan pergi. Myung Su langsung berdiri dan berniat mengejar Yuta yang semakin menjauh tapi niatnya langsung di tahan Jhonny yang memeluknya erat.

 _"Yuta...Yuta..."_ Teriak Myung Su sambil menangis. Banyak orang yang melihat Jhonny dan Myung su heran. Jhonny memberi isyarat mata meminta maaf dan membawa Myung Su keluar dari cafe.

Setelah keluar dari cafe Jhonny masih terus menangkan Myung Su yang masih syok.

 _"Yu..Yuta..kumohon"_ ucap Myung Su putus asa.

TO BE CONTINUE.

Makasih ya yang udah baca. Maaf kalo gadanta. Aku baru pertama kali buat ff. Minta review-nya ya

Don't forget to follow me And add this story to your library.


	2. Kronologi Putus pt1

Back 2 U

Cast:

Nakamoto Yuta(NCT)

Kim Myung Su(OC)

Johnny Seo(NCT)

Park Hyo Ra(OC)

Jesicca Jung(SNSD)

All Member NCT 127

(ada beberapa karakter tambahan)

Genre:

Romance

Fluff

Sad

Little bit comedy(?)

Kronologi Putus

 ** _Author pov'_**

 ** _3bulan sebelumnya_**

 ** _Rumah Jhonny Seo._**

 _"Arg..."_ erangan Johnny langsung bergemuruh saat ia memasuki rumah besarnya ini.

Siapa yang tak kesal melihat pacarnya berselingkuh di depan matanya dan tetap menyangkalnya.

Ya, Jesicca Jung seorang desainer ternama Korea Selatan adalah seorang pacar Johnny Seo seorang anak pengusaha kaya. Sudah 2 tahun terakhir mereka berpacaran. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Johnny menemukan bahwa pacarnya telah mengkhianatinya.

 _Buk.._ suara hantaman buku terdengar keras. Johnny telah kehabisan kesabaran.

Berkali kali ia melihat Jesicca dengan cowok lain tapi Jesicca tetap mengelak.

 _"Ayolah Johnny cari cara membalasnya."_ Ucap Johnny pada dirinya sendiri. Lampu tiba tiba menyala diatas kepalanya.

 _"Hallo?"_ Terdengar suara orang yang Johnny telepon menjawab.

 _"Myng Su kau sedang di mana?"_ Tanya Johnny to the point.

 _"Dirumah kenapa?"_

 _"Jangan pergi kemana mana oke?"_ Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Johnny bergegas sesegera mungkin menuju rumah Myung Su.

Setelah 23 menit perjalanan ia sampai ke depan apartemen sederhana milik Myung Su. Johnny langsung memencet bel dan tak lama sang pemilik keluar dan mempersilahkan Johnny masuk.

 _"Ada masalah apa Johnny?"_ Tanya Myung Su sambil membuat kopi favorite Johnny.

 _"Selalu tertebak ya?"_ Tanya Johnny balik pada Myung Su yang merupakan teman baiknya dari SMP.

 _"So...what's wrong?"_

 _"Jesicca berselingkuh"_ Ungkap Johnny singkat tapi efek untuk Myung Su yang sedang minum berhasil memuncrat kan keluar semua air di mulutnya.

 _"WHAT??!!!"_ pekik Myung Su tak percaya.

 _"Dia berselingkuh dengan Jackson sialan itu"_

 _OMG...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT."_

 _"Pertamanya aku juga tak percaya apa yang kulihat tapi, apa yanng kulihat itu asli. Dia pergi karaoke bersama Jackson dan berdansa bersama. Apa artinya bila ia tak selingkuh?"_

 _"And? what i can help you mister Seo?"_

 _"Help me to be my fake girlfriend"_

 _"WTF. Johnny gak gini juga kali. Ngomong baik baik aja sih sama Jesicca. Siapa tau dia bukan bermaksud gitu."_

 _"Bicara apa lagi?? Dia selalu mengelak. Dia butuh dibalas. Myung Su-ah... tolong aku"_

 _"Ehm..."_ Myung Su bingung. Tentu saja bingung dia ingin menolong sahabatnya tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Johnny tetap menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Setelah 5 menit lebih Myung Su berpikir akhirnya dia memutuskan...

 _"Aku akan membantu mu tapi aku ingin yang lain tau akan ini. Aku takut akan ada salah paham terutama Yuta."_

 _"Maaf Myung Su tapi menurutku itu tak diperlukan. Aku yakin Yuta tak akan setuju."_

 _"Tapi Johnny bagaimana jika ia salah paham hubungan kita?"_

 _"Kita akan melakukannya tanpa dia tau. Oke?"_ Myung Su bertambah bingung. Dia ingin menentang Johnny atas ide gilanya. Tapi dia juga iba akan temannya ini. Terjadi keheningan lama antara mereka berdua.

 _"Mungkin ini bukan cara terbaik tapi Myung Su kumohon bantu aku." Johnny meyakinkan Myung Su._

 _"Baiklah aku akan membantumu."_ Ucap Myung Su agak ragu.

 _"Jadi apa rencanamu?"_ Tanya Myung Su.

 _"Kau akan melihatnya nanti"_

 ** _2 Minggu kemudian_**

 ** _Myung Su pov'_**

 _"Arg...kenapa matahari sangat menyengat sih???"_ Jengkel Myung Su saat baru keluar dari cafe terkenal bernama **127 Taste Of Coffee** miliknya. Sesuai namanya cafe ini menyediakan 127 rasa kopi. Kopi dari seluruh dunia berada di sini dan beberapa ia beri rasa tambahan. Dan ada alasan lain dia membermemberi nama cafenya ini. Seoul berada pada garis bujur 127 itulah sebab lainnya.

 _"Line"_ Nada notifikasi masuknya Line di HP-nya. Ia membukanya dan menemukan pesan singkat dari Yuta.

 _"Jangan lupa makan malam kita hari ini Babby"_ Walaupun singat tapi bisa membuat yang membacanya berbunga-bunga. Setidaknya Myung Su tak mengomeli matahari yang bersinar hari ini.

Myung Su berjalan dengan senang kali ini.

Tapi notifikasi HP membuat dia kesal karena menggangu.

 _"Nanana nanana esseo ppali pihae right cherry bomb"_

 _"Ne...hallo...ini siapa?"_

 _"Bacalah di layar hp mu."_ Suara khas yang sangat Myung Su tau. Johnny.

 _"Ada apa Johnny?"_

 _"Kau ingat janji kita 3hari yang lalu bukan?"_

 _"Huh? Janji apa?"_ Myung Su mencoba mengingat semua percakapan dia dan Johnny 3 hari yang lalu. Dan setelah mengingatnya Myung Su memukul jidatnya dengan keras sampai mendapat teguran dari Johnny.

 _"Maaf Johnny bisakah janji itu dibatalkan? Aku punya janji makan malam dengan Yuta."_

 _"Tidak bisa. Jesicca kesana jam 7 malam. Kau dan Yuta dapat menunda makan malam kalian kapan saja. Tapi ini tidak."_ Ucap Johnny terdengar egois.

 _"Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti."_ Setelahnya Myung Su mengotak ngatik HP-nya. Ia bingung harus memutuskan ikut Johnny atau Yuta.

 _"Hallo...BABY!!"_ Suara penuh semangat Yuta terdengar di telinga Myung Su.

 _"Hallo oppa. Janji kita malam ini bisa dibatalkan tidak?"_

 _"Kenapa? Kau ada urusan? Huft...padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan yang istimewa untuk kita."_

 _"Mian oppa. Aku lupa bahwa hari ini Hye Ra eonni memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi berbelanja dan dia membutuhkanku."_

 _"Apakah akan lama?"_ Tanya Yuta melas.

 _"Oppa kita kan perempuan pasti lama."_

 _"Huft...Baiklah."_ ucap Yuta menyerah. Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

 _'kau selamat kali ini Myung Su.'_ Batin Myung Su lega.

 _"Line"_ pesan dari Johnny pun masuk.

 _"Aku akan menjemput mu di apartemen nanti jam 6.30"_ Pesan itu tertulis.

Sore hari di apartemen Myung Su.

 ** _18.00KST_**

 ** _Myung Su pov'_**

Jam menunjuk angka 6.00 sore saat aku melihatnya. 30 menit sebelum Johnny menjemputku.

 _"Arg..."_ Batinku agak kesal karena tak jadi makan malam dengan Yuta. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan dengan Johnny dengan cepat sehingga aku tak terganggu lagi.

 _"Kenapa kau menerima tawaran Johnny waktu itu Myung Su???"_

 _"Arg...aku kasian padanya. ia dikhianati'_ Batinku mulai bertengkar. Sudah lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan ini.

Aku membuka lemari pakaianku dan mencari baju yang akan ku pakai.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu akhirnya aku memutuskan memakai dress pink berlangan panjang dengan panjang yang kira-kira 5 centi dari lututku dan bercorak sederhana di bagian bawahnya. Setelah aku merasa cocok dengan dress ku aku pun memakai make up sentuhan warna babby pink medominasi dan juga membenarkan rambut pendek sebahu ku yang berwarna cokelat. Aku mulai mengambil tas Selempang ku yang juga berwarna babby pink.

Aku melihat jam lagi dan tersisa 5 menit sebelum Johnny menjemputku. Lebih baik aku mencari heals yang akan ku pakai. Dan perhatianku tertuju pada flat shoes di depan rak sepatuku berwarna soft pink dengan hadiah dari Yuta. Aku pun mengambil dan segera memakainya. Selang beberapa detik bel apartemen ku berbunyi. Aku membukanya dan melihat Johnny dengan baju rapi.

 _"Ayok."_ Ajak Johnny. Aku hanya mengangguk.

 _"Maafkan aku harus membatalkan janjimu dengan Yuta"_ Ucap Johnny tulus.

 _"Tak apa-apa yang penting masalah ini cepat selesai."_

 ** _Di dalam mobil_**

 ** _Author pov'_**

 _"Kita kemana oppa?"_ Tanya Myung Su.

 _"Kita hari ini makan malam di JW's grill. Jesicca akan makan malam dengan Jakson."_ Jelas Johnny singat, padat, dan jelas.

 _"Dan? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"_

 _"Kita akan berpura pura makan malam disitu juga dan aku sudah memesan bangku di sebelah meja Jesicca.Kau hanya mengaku menjadi pacarku dan setelahnya kau hanya perlu diam."_

 _"Memang oppa akan ngapain?"_

 _"Kau liat nanti saja."_ Ucap Johnny dan menunjukan smirknya.

TO BE CONTINUE

P.s: maaf kalo tijel. Maaf ya di chap satu banyak typo dll. karena masih amatir jadi gini deh. -_- Makasih ya yang udah baca dan support gue. kalo ada saran ketik di review ya.


End file.
